Girl meets promise
by tvshowaddict11
Summary: The group is back together. After a fun night of hanging out at Topanga's. They all leave to go home. All but two. Lucas and Riley are left there. Alone they have a discussion about why Lucas left and why Riley stayed. By the end of this conversation they make each other a promise. You'll have to read to find out what it is.


Everybody was finally back together again! Riley was relieved that everybody had made up. She was relieved that they were back together as a group. She understood that high school would change them. They would all learn a lot about themselves that they didn't know. Their relationship's with each other were going to change drastically over these next few was something none of them had realized before they started. However, now they knew. They had all just experienced it happen right before their eyes. Now they were prepared. They weren't kings anymore. They were just one of many. Even though it was hard for them to admit it. They were all trying to accept it in their own way. However, now wasn't the time for that. Right now wasn't the time to worry about the future. They needed to be present. They needed to live in the moment.

Riley was enjoying her time with her friends. They hadn't talked in a couple of days. Therefore, they had a lot to talk about. Even though there first few days hadn't been what they expected. They all still learned a lot. Farkle and Smackle were determined to take their already high intelligence to the next level. Lucas had learned that he wasn't indestructible. Other people were stronger than him. He had some competition here. Which made his competitive side resurface. He was determined to get stronger now. Zay didn't really know what he was going to do. He didn't really know what he wanted. He did know that no matter what he was doing he wanted his best friend by his side. Riley and Maya also weren't sure what high school had to offer them. Neither of them really knew what they wanted. One thing they both did know was that everything would be alright as long as they were together.

They all stayed together for hours. It seemed like whenever they were at Topanga's they just lost track of time. They were all having so much fun. Laughing about their first few days of high school. Trying to study ,but then constantly getting sidetracked. They were having a great time. None of them wanted to leave. Once they left all their problems would reaper. They would have to deal with real life again. This place was there safe place. They never wanted to leave it the real world was too dangerous. Deep down all of them were scared. They were going on a new journey, a new adventure. None of them knew where too. However, they did know if they stuck together then somehow everything would be alright. Before any of them left they made a promise. They all vowed to keep coming here after school. No matter what obstacles they may face in school. No matter what the happened between them. They would come here anyways. This place symbolized their friendship. None of them wanted to let that go.

Farkle and Smacked were the first one's to leave. They said that they needed to get home early to get some extra studying done before they went to bed. Later on, Zay and Maya left together. They both lived pretty close to each other so they thought why not go together. Then they didn't have to be all alone. They hadn't hung out that much. They almost never hung out just the two of them. However, when they were together their personalities clicked. They were both very compatible. All of a sudden there was only two of them left at the cafe. Lucas and Riley. Riley knew she that she should be getting home but she didn't want to leave. She was having a great time talking to Lucas.

It had been a while. Since they had talked like this. They used to talk like this all the time. However, now it was complicated. Whenever they talked now there was tension. There was the triangle. Usually, they felt guilty being alone together. Like they were betraying Maya in some way. It was unfair. Riley wished she could wish her feeling for Lucas away. Then they could just be friends. Instead of whatever they were right now. She felt as if they were in limbo right now. They weren't just friends. Friends don't have the feeling's they have toward each other. They also weren't in a relationship. They had been trying to define their relationship for months. Although now she was starting to think maybe their relationship doesn't have an explanation.

"Lucas?" Riley said nervously. They had been having such a good time. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin that. However, she couldn't hide her true feeling.

"Riley", he replied. He seemed just as nervous. He knew by her tone of voice that whatever she was about to say was serious.

"Why did you leave? Why didn't you just stay in that hole with us?". Lucas had confessed why earlier. However, Riley suspected that wasn't the real reason.

"I told you. I thought the senior's were just being bullies. It seemed stupid to me at the time. That we were the only one's being forced to stay in a hole.I didn't have faith. Before we started high school it just automatically thought I could protect you guys from anything. When I realized I couldn't I left", Lucas confessed. This still wasn't the answer Riley was looking for.

"Why is it your job to protect us? Shouldn't we all protect each other"? Riley asked him.

He looked down at the ground. It was obvious that he felt uncomfortable with this conversation. The truth was he had no clue what to say. He had just felt like it was his role to protect them. Everybody in their group had a role. Riley was the nice one, she was also the leader of the group. Maya was the mischievous one, she helped balance Riley out. Farkel was obviously the smart one. Zay was the funny one. Lucas had always felt like his role had been to protect them.

Honestly, he didn't know why it just had always seemed to be that way. It seemed like a fitting role at the time. He was the strongest. Although the more he thought about the less it made sense. He couldn't tell Riley why because he didn't even know why. When he looked back up he could tell there was confusion in her eye. He felt bad. He knew that it was hurting her not to know. She may have been the leader of the group. However, she was also the helper. Whenever any of them had a problem she would try and help them solve it. Lucas knew that's all she wanted to do. She wanted to help him. He knew she couldn't though.

"Riley it's my job to protect you guys. You wonder why. Well so do it. I just feel like it's my duty. In our group everyone has a role to play. My role is protecting you guys."

She smiled at him and then slowly stood up. Lucas wasn't sure why she had stood up. It made him feel uneasy. But she continued to stand and look down at him. She gestured for Lucas to stand as well. He stood about slowly very cautious about his surroundings. They were both standing extremely close to each other. Less than one foot away. So close that Lucas could smell her tropical fruit perfume. This made Lucas feel even more uncomfortable. He didn't like being close this close to Riley because it brought back old feeling. He didn't like it because he truly liked it a lot. He felt guilty for that. He felt guilty for the feeling he had towards her. He knew those feelings could really hurt someone he also cared about deeply. He hoped that she would step back soon. Or that she would sit down again. But she continued to stand. They started at each other. For what felt like hours. Neither of them breaking eye contact. Suddenly Riley began to speak.

"Lucas I don't think that's why you left". She was determined to get him to confess the truth to her. Riley was determined to get him to confess the truth to himself.

"Riley I don't know what you mean. Do you think I'm lying to you or something"? Lucas asked. His voice was shaky she could tell that she was making him extremely uncomfortable. She was just as uncomfortable. However, she was just doing a way better job at hiding it. She decided to step back. For both of their shake's.

Quietly Riley spoke up again. "I don't think you're lying to me Lucas. I think you're lying to yourself".

Lucas was confused. He had not clue what she meant. What would he be lying to himself about. He left because he couldn't protect them. Yes, it may have been cowardly, but he was convinced that was the only reason.

"Riley what do you mean I'm lying to myself". Lucas was trying to stay calm. However, he began to get angry. He had no clue what she meant. Was she trying to start something? He knew that would be completely out of character for Riley. But he didn't know what else it could have been.

"Lucas I'm not trying to make you mad. I'm trying to make you realize the truth. You left for a reason. A reason you cannot admit. The same reason why I didn't chase after you right away".

Riley suddenly had an epiphany. She had never thought about it that way. It turns out Lucas wasn't the only one lying to himself. On the first day of school when Lucas had left and Riley and Maya had stayed in that hole. Something had happened. Something none of them had realized. Riley's first instinct had always been to run after her friends. Normally she would have never let them leave. Or at least not without a fight. However this time she had just let them go. She let her friends go off to face high school. While Maya and her stayed in the hole. Riley had played it safe. Riley was used to playing it safe. However, she never seemed to play it safe when it came to her friends. Except this time. It was almost as if she had given up. She hadn't given up on Farkel, Smakel or Zay. However, she had given up on Lucas. She had lost her faith in him. She had let him leave.

There had been a long pause in their conversation. Both of them trying to figure out what had happened. Why they had left each other. Suddenly Riley realized why. Finally, she had solved the riddle.

"Lucas I'm sorry". She blurted out. They were both surprised by what she had just said. Riley had not expected that to come out. This was not how she had expected the conversation to go. But before she knew it tears were running down her face.

"Sorry for what"? Lucas asked. Still not realizing what had really been happening. He could tell that she was upset. Although still he wasn't sure why. Quickly he wiped the tears from her cheeks. He couldn't bare to see her cry. He wanted to comfort her. However, he wasn't sure how to do so.

"Sorry for letting you leave. I know Lucas. I know now that I should have run after you", Riley wasn't sad anymore. She just knew she needed to get this off her chest. She needed Lucas to know the truth. "I just wanted it to end. You know the triangle. I thought that if you left then maybe it would be over. Maybe I wouldn't have feelings for you anymore. Then things could go back to how they used to be. Of course, I would've missed you. But I wouldn't have blamed myself. I would've blamed you because you were the one who left". Riley paused again. She had been talking quickly. She was trying to gather her thoughts. She began to speak again. "Now I realize it wasn't you fault though. You didn't leave Lucas. I pushed you away".

Suddenly everything made sense to Lucas. He knew what Riley was talking about earlier. Suddenly he realized he was lying to himself. He realized the true reason why he left.

"Riley this wasn't your fault. Not at all it was mine. I care about you and Mayaª so much. I feel guilty all the time. I feel guilty because I can't pick one of you. I know that if I pick one of you I lose the other. I cannot stand the thought of losing either of you. Like I said before I am the protector that' my role in the group. The problem is I can't protect you two. From me. If I chose one of you I break the other's heart. I can't protect you guys from getting you heartbroken."

Riley had never seen Lucas like this. He was all riled up. His face began to go red. He was steaming with anger. He wasn't mad at her though. He was mad at himself. Riley reached out and grabbed his hand. In an attempt to get him to calm down.

"Lucas I need you to promise me something". Lucas nodded in agreement. His anger towards himself slowly drifting away.

"I need you to promise me to never leave. No matter what happens. You and I will never leave each other again". Riley looked up into his eye's. She could see he was contemplating whether he could do this or not. He knew unlike her his first instinct was to run. He thought about it for awhile. Eventually, though he nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Riley garbed Lucas pulled him close to her. She began to hug him. This hug was Riley's attempt to make Lucas feel better. If somebody had walked in they may have thought this hug was something more than it was. However, Riley and Lucas both knew it was a hug of friendship. This hug symbolized their promise. To never leave each other. They hugged for a while. Neither of them wanted to let go. But eventually, Riley glanced at the clock. She could see it was way past her curfew. Reluctantly she let go and smiled at Lucas. He smiled back. Though she could tell that it was forced. Neither of them talked afterward. There was nothing left to be said. They waved goodbye. Then left their separate ways. Neither of them spoke of this night again. They told nobody about the promise they had made to each other. It wasn't anybody else's business. It was their **promise**.


End file.
